True Insanity
by FooDooFloober123
Summary: Sedgeflight is a normal warrior in WindClan. She is living a nice, peaceful life, besides the conflicts with the other Clans. One day, Sedgeflight finds out a very shocking secret, and is forced to kill a Clanmate. Shrewstar is then forced to exile her, and she lives a cold, harsh life in the tunnels. Not many cats come into the tunnels and come out alive.
1. Sedgeflight's Intro

This is going to be a weird story, so I'll probably abandon it sometime.

**Hello. I'm Sedgeflight, former warrior of WindClan. I was exiled after killing a Clanmate, Cherrystorm. I now live a peaceful life in the tunnels. Almost every cat who comes in here won't get out. Why, do you ask? I don't know why, exactly. I just felt like I needed to.**

**Here is my story, from the day my new life started.**


	2. Allegiances

I'm only adding cats that are included in the story. Cats are NOT from the books, only one or two! As for ThunderClan, it's what I think will happen after the Last Hope.

And Cinderheart of ThunderClan IS a queen. On the Wiki it says "After The Last Hope, yes, Cinderheart moves to the nursery, expecting Lionblaze's kits." So don't get confused, okay?

WindClan

LEADER Shrewstar

DEPUTY Roseclaw

MEDICINE CAT Shadowfoot (Apprentice, Molepaw)

WARRIORS  
Grayleg

Rowantooth

Thunderbird (Apprentice, Cinderpaw)

Sedgeflight

Petalspots

Brambletail

Spottedheart

Mapleleaf

Crowsong

Thornsky

APPRENTICES  
Cinderpaw

Molepaw

QUEENS

Kestrelfoot (Mother to Dewkit and Frostkit)

ELDERS

Blossombelly

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER Squirrelstar

DEPUTY Lionblaze

MEDICINE CAT Jayfeather (Apprentice, Briarlight)

WARRIORS

Birchfall

Graystripe (Apprentice, Snowpaw)

APPRENTICES  
Briarlight

QUEENS

Cinderheart

ELDERS  
None

ShadowClan and RiverClan don't take part in the story.


	3. Prologue

_I raced through the tunnels, chasing _an unknown cat. "Help, someone! Please, help me!" He wailed. I charged faster, gaining up on him. "Who are you? What are you doing?" He cried out.

"I'm Sedgeflight, former warrior of WindClan. And you're never going to escape the tunnels alive," I purred easily dodging his outstretched paws and bowling him over. I placed one paw on his neck. I bit down, gagging at the bitter taste and scent of blood. Oh, well. I'd have to get used to it. The tom's flailing paws grew still. I watched coldly as he jerked once, then lay still.

"One less cat in the tunnels," I giggled. "Soon, all four Clans will be destroyed!" I purred with delight.

**Sorry about the short chapter. I'll upload longer chapters!**


	4. Chapter One

_I raced through the tunnels, _flashbacks crowding my mind.

_"Y-You wouldn't dare tell the Clan!" Cherrystorm had snarled at me, bristling with rage._

_"I would, just to protect WindClan!" I had flashed back, my legs stiff with fury._

_"Soon, after ThunderClan is destroyed, you're next, mouse-brained piece of crowfood," She had hissed._

_I had leaped at her, slashing at her muzzle with unsheathed claws. She clawed at my exposed belly in response. I had closed my eyes to shield them from the blood. I had been swiping blindly, when a shriek ripped through the empty, silent night air. I had dared open an eye, and noticed with a jolt that I had slashed Cherrystorm's belly, blood flowing from the wound in a ceaseless tide. The blood had been lapping at my paws. I felt sick._

I continued running, tears welling up in my eyes.

_"You are exiled from WindClan, Sedgeflight!" Shrewstar had growled, flattening his ears furiously._

I squeaked as I plunged into the river. The water was quite soothing against my wounds that Cherrystorm had inflicted the day before. Even though I didn't know how to swim, the water was so shallow and calm I would just wade casually across it and the water would be lapping at my belly fur, no higher. I sighed contentedly. A ginger-and-white shape watched me curiously. "Who're you?" I muttered.

"I'm Fallen Leaves. Who are you?" The tom replied.

"I'm Sedgeflight." I answered.

"You're one of the Clan cats. I once had a Clan cat called Hollyleaf come down here. She stayed for a while till she left to go back to her Clan." Fallen Leaves' voice trailed off as he was wrapped in memories.

I growled to myself, splashing out of the river. "Well, I'm not a Clan cat anymore. Some rabbit-brained cat called Cherrystorm had plans to destroy all of the Clans so I killed her and got exiled." I meowed, forcing myself to keep my tone light and unthreatening.

Fallen Leaves' eyes widened. "All four Clans? Wow."

I nodded. "Anyways, I'd better get going," I mewed hurriedly. I bolted down the path to the exit tunnel. I burst into the open air, the bright sunshine dazzling me. I crossed the borderline into ThunderClan territory, half-hoping my WindClan scent would start a war. I skidded to a halt beside a tree, covered with moss. A small clump of bracken grew nearby. I clawed a good bit of moss off and squeezed the moisture out, and held it between my jaws as I set a little bit of bracken on my back. I trekked back to the tunnels. Sighing, I entered the dark, cold, unwelcoming cave. I patted the moss and bracken into a nest and then glanced in the water, hoping to find a fish. Nothing. I waited.

And waited.

And waited.  
Finally, a flash of silver darted across my vision through the stream. Quick as a hare, I plunged my paw in, grabbed the fish, and set it on the bank. It thrashed around wildly. I pinned it to the ground and bit its neck. I gulped it down in two ravenous bites.

_Maybe life down here isn't as bad as I thought, _I decided.


End file.
